As an increasing number of applications and services are being made available over networks, such as the Internet, an increasing number of content, application, and/or service providers are turning to technologies such as cloud computing. Cloud computing, in general, is an approach to providing access to electronic resources through services, such as Web services, where the hardware and/or software used to support those services is dynamically scalable to meet the needs of the services at any given time. A user or customer typically will rent, lease, or otherwise pay for access to resources through the cloud, and thus does not have to purchase and maintain the hardware and/or software to provide access to these resources.
Instead, the hardware and/or software needed to provide access to such resources is maintained by a resource provider. The resource provider is typically tasked with the responsibility of keeping these resources up-to-date. Such upkeep can involve, among other things, installing or upgrading software, maintaining resource configurations, applying software patches, etc. This responsibility can increase the burden on the resource provider to ensure that such resources are performing optimally while also ensuring that customers or end-users do not experience unnecessary performance issues that can arise during such day-to-day maintenance.